Apacolypse
by Flaky2.0
Summary: The world in slight turmoil, as The Emperor is trying to conquer the world, but Happy Tree Town is an individualized town run by His Majesty, who will be the standing victor especially when a Young squirrel enters into the mix. No longer Accepting. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N Okay I have decided to maybe double up on the OC applicable stories, just once so here's another you can send an OC in only taking 1 (One) per person, enjoy, and I will try to update this fairly often, it wont be that long, and might want to send in a bit quick I'm only using a few.**

The lights in the town were lighting up the night, there was not a single thing stirring, the wind wasn't blowing there was no night time sounds, just an empty soundless town. The park had looked rusted; the play items all looked aged, a lone animal stood on the edge of the park, a golden brown squirrel with a lavender bow in her ear.

She looked around and saw how empty the town looked, but was shocked to see that there was lights still on and working, she then walked into the town looked all the buildings look as though they have decayed, but somehow still had a sturdy support system.

"Hello is there anyone here?" She yelled hoping there was a response, but then she started to think if someone is here are they good or are they evil… she then face palmed and hid inside a dumpster when she heard voices. "I think I heard someone yell from around here." one of the voices said, it was feminine; she then heard them walk up to the dumpster.

"I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to break His Majesty's law of being out late, Petunia…" another voice said a male, "Well I know I heard someone yell anyone here, obviously they don't know about His Majesty's laws, Toothy." "Whatever, we better be getting back on patrol before His Majesty gets mad at us." "Agreed lets go".

The squirrel sat in the dumpster and sighed after she heard the two patrollers get back on their patrol away from the area, she got out and started to drip with unknown liquid she was hoping wasn't what she thought it was. She looked around and smiled.

"Well I need a bath, maybe one of these doors are unlocked and no one in them." The squirrel looked at the town and started to go up to random doors and tried to open them, all of them was locked, she got fed up with the trying the doors she just went to a building without lights on and saw the window was open.

The squirrel smiled as she walked up to the window, she slowly lifted it causing a little rustic scraping sound since it hasn't looked like it was touched in a long time. She looked around hoping no one heard it, and sighed in relief when there was no one responding to the noise.

She slipped into the building and slowly started to feel around for a light-switch once she found one she tried to mark where it was, she went to the window and shut it, and saw it was black tinted on the outside so no one can see in, but you can see out. She then shrugged it off and started to walk back to the light-switch and she flipped it on, showing a decent living place, all clean and pristine, despite the outside looking like a dump.

"Well I wonder who lives, or lived here." The squirrel then started to explore around the house and found the kitchen, stocked with food, she then found the bathroom and took a quick shower then saw a robe, after the put on the robe she went exploring, she then found the bedroom with the softest bed she never thought was possible, she laid down on it and the minute she got down on it she closed her eyes and was almost in a deep sleep.

The front door made a clicking sound and the door knob started to turn, it was very loud that it woke up the squirrel; she quickly ran to the light-switch and shut it off then hid in a closet. She heard the door open and then footsteps. "Patrolman Toothy here, anyone in this home?" the squirrel slowly peeked out of the closet and saw a lavender beaver look around the house.

"See I told you Toothy, no one was here." the squirrel heard the same voice that heard her yell when she arrived into town mocking what the beaver said to her , the squirrel then looked and saw it was a dark blue skunk with a pink flower on her head and a tree shaped air-freshener on around her neck.

"I know I saw lights here." Toothy looked around and then sighed, "Fine I'm sorry for saying that too you, but you do know His Majesty has said too many of us you have an over active imagination." Petunia looked a bit taken aback and then sighed, "Well he's partially right, and I'm not just saying that because I fear what he would do too me." The squirrel slowly squeezed her way back into the closet hitting a shelf that had a marble on it knocking the marble to the floor.

The marble hit the floor and started to roll out of the closet, Toothy saw this and quickly grabbed Petunia's attention and tried to pinpoint where the marble came from, once they deduced that it came from the closet they both pulled out weapons and took aim, slowly walking to the closet.

"Come out now and surrender or we will shoot." Petunia said while quickly running across the closet door to get to the other side so that if the door opened there would at least be one of them with a clear shot at the target.

The squirrel sighed and then slowly opened the door, "Okay I'm coming out don't shoot." The squirrel then held out her hands to show she was unarmed then she slowly made her way out of the closet. Petunia grabbed them and pulled them out slamming the squirrel on the ground and she tied the squirrel's hands together.

"That voice, she's the one that yelled if anyone was here, see I told you I was not hearing things." Toothy rolled his eyes and then put his weapon up and went over next to the skunk and squirrel. "Okay talk, who are you and what are you doing in HappyTreeTown?" Toothy asked.

The squirrel looked around, "My name is Michelle, I-I was just trying to find a safe place to hide from the Emperor;" Toothy looks around "I think she's lying we should take her to see His Majesty, he will know what to do." Petunia nodded as they both grabbed Michelle and started to drag her out of the house.

**A/N and that's the opening, yes this is primarily going to be about Michelle I was a little hesitant with it, but I wanted to give Belize a break from having many things happen to him for at least a story, and Michelle is recent so she needs to be tortured. Any way here's the application.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

***Side (loyal to The Emperor/His Majesty or forced Servitude to The Emperor/His Majesty):**

*** The Emperor a character that is pure evil and is a cruel tyrant vent on conquering the world and destroying it His Majesty is a lesser evil in a way, is slightly a tyrant, but been slightly corrupted by paranoia but is technically good.**

**I also want to see who thinks they know who The Emperor and His Majesty is… answer in review if you want or in PM with your application, (Which any application in review will *not* be accepted or even considered ) so send application in PM Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay now the official start, Congratulations to the OC's picked they will show up in application order, and half of them will be introduced in this chapter, if its not, don't worry it will for sure be shown in next chapter. Enjoy the story everyone.**

Toothy and Petunia open the door, they look around for any of His Majesty's servants, but couldn't find any, then go in deeper into the building Michelle felt the atmosphere of the building get darker and felt a heavier pressure. She started feeling a little short of breath until they opened one last door before coming to an empty throne room.

Petunia released Michelle and Toothy pushed her down to the ground, Michelle slowly gets up after she felt the atmosphere in the room lighten, she started to catch her breath again, she looked around the room and other then Petunia and Toothy, there was no one there.

"So who is this 'His Majesty' guy?" Michelle said focusing on Petunia or Toothy to answer the question, "Just shut up they will be here soon." Toothy said in a hatred tone, Michelle was trying to figure out why, but the doors behind the throne slammed open. Michelle quickly turned her head and saw a blue panda bear walking in wearing a maids outfit, Michelle sighed in relief.

"Where's 'His Majesty' we sent for him after we completed our patrol." The panda bear shrugged "Maybe off torturing, the last poor soul you brought in here." she then looked around, and shook her head, "I really can't believe he would do that." the panda sighed and heard foot steps coming down the hall. "'His Majesty' is coming" She said in a way that she was almost despised to call him that.

Michelle looked up at the door and started to worry, she was taken in the info of what the panda was saying about this character, and she was really starting to worry that he would torture and or kill her for being there, even though she was trying to flee 'The Emperor' from doing the same thing.

She hears the door slowly open, and her heart starts to race not wanting too look up; she just held her head down and held her eyes closed tightly. "Who is this? I have never seen her before." Michelle heard a feminine voice. "Sorry Mistress Lammy, she was hiding in your vacation home." Mistress Lammy looked at the squirrel, "Why is she so shaken? Have you two done anything to her?" Michelle felt a hand on the back of her head, but was shocked it felt like a gentle touch, she looks up and sees a lavender lamb dressed in an elegant sparkling silver dress.

"Hello there, what is your name?" Michelle looked hard into the lambs eyes trying to see if the kindness was an act or sincere, she couldn't sense much if there was any deception, she slightly whispers her name. "What was that dear? I didn't hear you." Lammy said bringing Michelle closer to her.

"I-I said m-my name is M-Michelle." Toothy and Petunia looked at Michelle shocked that she didn't properly address Mistress Lammy with respect. Lammy just smiled at the squirrel, "Well what brings you into our town Michelle?" Michelle slightly calmed down "I was trying to get away from that tyrannical monster, 'The Emperor'." Michelle said and then noticed why Toothy and Petunia was giving her a 'You keep forgetting to address her properly' look.

"Mistress Lammy…" Lammy glared at Petunia and Toothy "Its okay Michelle you can call me Lammy if you like." She smiled at Michelle and Michelle returned the warm smile back to her, then they heard more steps coming up to the throne room.

"Okay before 'His Majesty' gets here please only address him as 'His Majesty' and do not stutter, and only answer his questions truthfully, then you will be fine dear, is that okay and do you understand?" Michelle nodded her head, "Yes Mis… I mean Lammy." Lammy walked away from Michelle and went and took her seat next to the throne.

The doors open again but this time there was an announcer a female red porcupine, "'His Majesty' Splendid is in the room, no one is to speak unless he has spoken to them, anyone speaks out of turn is to be punished in whatever form 'His Majesty' declares." Splendid walks into the room and looks around.

"Why is this peasant in my throne room? Patrolman Toothy?" Toothy kneeled down and then got back up, "'His Majesty' we have found this squirrel to be out past curfew, and causing a ruckus of noise, and breaking and entering Mistress Lammy's vacation home." Splendid looked at Lammy and then expected a response from her.

"Well I don't know why she was there, but she wasn't there to cause any harm." Lammy said as she started to walk over to Michelle, Splendid turned his attention to the squirrel with her head down to the ground. "What do you have to say for yourself madam?" Michelle just kept her head down. "I said what do you have to say for yourself madam?" Splendid said again, but a little louder and more annoyed.

Michelle lifted her head and directed he face toward Splendid, she was nearly about to stutter until she remembered Lammy telling her not to stutter "I was, just, uh trying to get away from 'The Emperor's' control." She then put her head back down and tried not to look at Splendid's reaction.

"You will be punished for the breaking and entering…" He then looked over to Lammy "If Mistress Lammy so desires it." Lammy shook her head trying to clear it with Splendid she didn't want someone trying to save their lives to be punished like a criminal.

Splendid looked around "So be it, Madam… What is your name?" Toothy wanting to impress 'His Majesty' stood up and said "The squirrels name is Michelle 'His Majesty'" Splendid did not take his eyes off of Michelle; he then grabbed the Panda's attention. "You servant go and get the General" The panda scowled at Splendid and then ran off to get the general.

Toothy looking around felt a heavy pressure in the room as he quickly returned to a bowing position to Splendid. Splendid never said anything to him, which in HappyTreeTown, any one knows if 'His Majesty' doesn't talk to you, you have either angered him, or you are going to be punished.

Michelle looked at Splendid straight in the eyes and she saw how beautiful ocean sea color that they were, her eyes started to flutter a little as she continued to stare at Splendid. Splendid just shook his head fighting back a trance feeling he had while getting sucked into Michelle's chestnut colored eyes.

"So, your name madam." Michelle broke her trance and said "My name is Michelle, and yours is a beautiful name." Splendid slightly blushed, but then he remembered he had to rule with a firm fist in case 'The Emperor' decided to take a strike at them. "Well then Michelle on announcement on be hath of me, You are an honorary citizen of Happy Tree Town and shall be treated as such, just follow the laws no matter how stupid they seem, then you will be fine and protected from that jerk."

Michelle smiled they heard the door open, but no one spoke a word, Michelle looked at the door and saw a gray wolf with a straw hat and a red plaid shirt standing at attention. "Ah General Boony, have you tracked the movements of any of the 'The Emperor's' patrol?" The wolf shook his head, "We have had reports they may have sent a spy in, but as of this moment it is unclear who, or what they sent in."

Splendid looked at Michelle and looked back at Boony, "Okay until you figure out who is this spy they may have sent in, take Michelle under your wing, so to speak, teach her things, but nothing special about the town that normal citizens are not to know." Splendid then looked over to Toothy.

"Also take Toothy here to interrogation room thirty-four, and make sure he stays there." Toothy got up and started to panic a little, Michelle actually saw him sweating very terribly, "B-but, 'His Majesty'…" Splendid turned his attention to Toothy using his powers of speed he ran over to in less then a second and grabbed him and flung him into the air and watched as he landed on the ground.

"You never should talk out of turn, and I was going to be nice and let you off with a warning by telling me Michelle's name, but since you spoke out again, I'll make an example of you." Splendid grabbed the beaver and tossed him in the air again, but this time before the beaver hit the ground the squirrel kicked him hard and made Toothy smash into a brick wall head first.

Everyone heard the sickening crunch of the beaver's skull being crushed and then the bones crashing into the wall afterward, most of which shattered on impact, but the ones that didn't were sticking up out of the body of the beaver.

"Oh Luna." The panda who Michelle had met was looking down and away from the scene trying to keep from getting sick at seeing the corpse. "Yes 'His Majesty'" she said trying to keep firm to her work so she wouldn't end up like Toothy.

"Clean up this mess and try to find someone to replace the beaver." Luna nodded and quickly ran out of the room to find a replacement, then grabbed the cleaning supplies to wipe up what is left of the beaver.

**A/N And there's the first part, this as stated is going to be a two perspective story line, first is Michelle's and her life under 'His Majesty' Splendid's realm, the next chapter is another OC's (Not my OC) perspective from the side of 'The Emperor' I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay here's the third chapter and the other half of the major characters, mentioned, I have decided to give only 3 days from this chapter to have minor roles filled, the 4th chapter will be up in 5-7 days. Other then that information, there's nothing else much important.**

A rabbit slowly sits up from the bed she looks around at the room lit up with light, she yawns as she gets off the bed and slowly slugs her way to the bathroom, she looks at the mirror, she sees the tuft of fur on her head and her ears droopy her fur a dark sickly yellow, she looks at a case on the wall and opens it, she pulls up a golden necklace with a thunderbolt on it, once she puts it on she smiled for a couple seconds before pushing it into an electrical socket.

After a few seconds of feeling the jolt her fur turned brighter, her tuft of fur on her head went in every direction, and he ears shot up straight, she then smiled and looked around the room.

The rabbit walked out of the bathroom and started to walk into a room full of monitors and saw a red dragon slightly thin red dragon with a light blue eyes wearing a red-orange hoodie was using a long fan and fanning down 'The Emperor' while he was watching his 'Loyal subjects' follow his orders or die.

"Ah Sparky my most trusted assistant, you must come and watch this pathetic excuse of a resistance." Sparky walked up to 'The Emperor' she looked at the screen he was pointing at she knew he would have been upset if she didn't laugh, so she did.

"Enough… Go down there and force their leader to surrender." Sparky nodded "I will do as you say Emperor Flippy." She bowed down and started to move fast out of the room, knowing any moment if he gets mad he will kill her or anyone, and if he says for someone to do something there's a small time window he gives for them to do it.

'Emperor' Flippy smiled as the rabbit rushed out of the room, he then looked down at his loyal servant, "Has the spy recovered any information about Splendid's weakness, other then kryptonut, which I know he has hidden somewhere in that god-forsaken town." The dragon stopped fanning and went to look at the new intel papers that have came in.

"No 'emperor' there is no rep…." before he could finish he found one that could be promising. "I mean yes, the spy has sent in something that I think you will find interesting." The dragon walked with the information and handed it to Flippy.

Flippy read the information to himself he then laughed, "That damn squirrel, she got away and fled to HappyTreeTown." He then sighed "Well I was thinking of invading later, but now that she's there, she has information that I need to eliminate. Go and follow Sparky help her deal with the rebel leader and then tell her to go and find a way to get in HappyTreeTown." The dragon nodded and bowed he then ran out going to get Sparky, and help his best friend, but before he got to the door 'The Emperor' stopped him.

"Oh and Drake, once Sparky has gone out of the area, make an example of the rebel leader and eliminate him in front of his group." Drake looked around "I don't think I can do that, without some motivation." Flippy glared at him and then said darkly "Then cause mayhem and bath in their blood, which should help you get motivated." Flippy then waved his hand saying 'Off with you now.' Drake nodded and ran out of the room.

Sparky made it to the rebellion skirmish between 'The Emperors' soldiers and a group of seven rebels, she started to laugh a little, "What the hell is so funny you stupid bi…" The soldier said while lifting his head and saw it was Sparky. "Oh I am very sorry Sparky, I- I didn't know that was you." Sparky just sat there smiling she then slowly started to walk towards the barricaded building.

"Stay back you dirty fiend, we don't want your kind here." Sparky heard someone say. Sparky sighed "Look I'm not here to harm anyone, I just need to speak with your leader." A light blue raccoon with a dark blue mask and white paws and wearing a black fedora with a peacock feather in it, stood up and looked at the soldiers.

"Fine I will speak to you, but you must tell them to put their weapons down and toss them to us." The raccoon said not taking his eyes off the weapons of the soldiers. Sparky whistled to the soldiers and yelled "Throw your weapons to them now." The soldiers all looked at each other and were really second guessing the most trusted assistant of 'The Emperor'.

"Just do it…" everyone was shocked it was Drake running his way up to Sparky, "Drake what are you doing here? I have this under control." Drake looked at Sparky and was slightly intimidated by Sparky not because she scares him, but because he knows she has had a shock therapy and that power can blast at any second. "'Emperor' Flippy's orders were for me to come and get you, after you convince these rebels to surrender, you must go to Happy Tree Town and get information from the spy, to eliminate a squirrel there."

Sparky looked around "Which squirrel? Nutty is there and Splendid, and I doubt that I can take on either one by myself." Drake face palmed and started to get a little annoyed. "No not them, he didn't care about them for a point, he wants the one that escaped the last raid." Sparky looked confused for a second, and then remembered one of the soldiers she had to do a mercy killing on said a golden brown squirrel had escaped.

"Okay I think I can deal with that then, but until I solve this situation you can go back to 'Emperor' Flippy and tell him I will deal with the squirrel after I finish this situation." Sparky then looked back at the raccoon as he was gathering the weapons that the soldiers have tossed because of Sparky's order.

"Okay you have their weapons now do we have a peace treaty to talk about?" Sparky said smiling at the raccoon, he looked at his comrades and then at Sparky and nodded, "On one condition." Sparky looked a little surprised, "I thought your one condition was get the weapons from the soldiers." The raccoon laughed, "No we don't trust these soldiers and now we are armored with more power, in case they try attacking again." The rebels pack all started a small celebration.

"So what is the one condition?" Sparky said starting to feel the power surge wanting to escape. The raccoon looked down and then looked at the lead soldier of the army. "You…" he said "and the rabbit, no one else and we are going to meet in my office, anyone interferes there will be a slaughter since now you all don't have weapons."

Sparky nodded to the soldier the raccoon called out and they both started to walk toward the raccoon.

The raccoon smiled turned and then started to walk into a tattered building that looks like no one even used it in so long it wasn't to stable to be in, but the raccoon was strutting around in it like he knew it would not collapse. Sparky and the soldier walked into the building and looked around it was a lot better condition then they thought.

The raccoon led them to a room and sat them in chairs "Okay now we can talk a peace, but do be aware anything happens to me or any of my men, they will take on all of yours, is that clear?" Sparky and the soldier nodded "Good, now what are your terms, if I think they are good then I will offer a peaceful dispersement of this rebellion, if not you only have two chances, I'm not making any demand, because I hate your kind and I would rather die then watch you people continue to ruin the world." The raccoon eyes started to tear up a little.

"And ruin the lives of people who never deserved it." the raccoon then grabbed the gun strapped on his back and pointed it at Sparky "Now what is your offer?" the raccoon looked calm like he never was on the verge of crying, "I will offer you a safe passage away from this, and a way into Happy Tree Town." The raccoon's ears shot up and he smiled, "Well you actually can make a hard bargain, but too bad I'm not going to accept at least with that alone." Sparky smiled "I wasn't finished, along with that if you help me capture a certain squirrel there you will be paid in compensation and live the life of luxury, if you want, with your friends and any one else up to ten people." The raccoon thought for a moment.

"Okay fine, I accept those terms, now tell your soldiers to back far away from my men and we will guide you to HappyTreeTown." Sparky smiled and then suddenly her fur started to spark a little, the raccoon ducked down just before a couple bolts of electricity could hit him, but the soldier wasn't lucky he got hit in the throat and he slowly suffocated in the chair.

"Okay, you as my witness I didn't do anything." The raccoon said to Sparky, she nodded "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She started walking around looking for an electrical socket, but there was none around. "Where are all the electrical socket?" the raccoon looked around, I don't know I only know that this is my place of residence and I don't think it has any electricity."

When the raccoon said the Sparky froze and glared at the raccoon, "NO ELECTRICITY! HOW DO YOU SURVIVE?" she yelled at him and started to shake him. The raccoon started to notice the rabbit's fur started to darken and she started to slowly get sluggish, until she fainted on the floor from using too much energy.

The raccoon looked around and found a defibrillator he got it set up and shocked the rabbit, the second the charge went into Sparky she woke up and punched into the machine breaking it open and then sticking her tongue in the whole to get an electrical shock.

This shocked the raccoon, as he never seen anyone intentionally shock themselves for any reason except trying to kill themselves, but he didn't see the intent in the rabbit to kill herself. He just sat and stared waiting for her to get back to normal.

Once all the electric from the defibrillator was gone Sparky sighed in happiness and relief and then remembered where she was and what she was in the middle of, she saw the raccoon staring at her. "Oh umm sorry about that, I love electricity." She just smiled and then started to walk out the door, "So shall I go get the soldiers to leave and you and your men take me to HappyTreeTown?"

The raccoon was staring, but then snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, uh right, get them to leave I will help you catch this squirrel." Sparky laughed and they both walked out of the building and back into the high intensity skirmish scene. Sparky put her hands up and waved away the soldiers. They all looked around, but stayed where they were.

"What are you people doing I said go, leave I have everything settled here. Now Go." Drake looked at her and saw she was a little brighter then before "Umm Sparky, what happened to the other guy that went in there with you?" the other soldiers nodded to the question.

Sparky sighed "Umm, well, I kind of accidentally killed him." Drake face palmed "How could you kill one of 'Emperor' Flippy's soldiers, he's going to make a demonstration of you now." Sparky just looked and smiled at him, "Oh I think not, one… no one here is going to tell him and two… these rebels are going to help me capture the squirrel and bring her to 'Emperor' Flippy."

The raccoon in the back was talking to his compadres about the plan, and how they are going to live a life free of 'The Emperor' they just had to backstab the rabbit and hide out in Happy Tree Town, they all agreed it will work and they were all well aware of the plan.

Sparky smiled as she saw the raccoon and his little troop armed down with the soldiers weapons, "Okay we are ready, you can have these weapon back once we bring back that squirrel you want so badly." "Good now lets go." Sparky said as her and the troop start making their way to HappyTreeTown.

Drake feeling a distrust of the group quickly ran back to 'The Emperor' and told him what happened, 'Emperor' Flippy smiled "Well then you too will go to Happy Tree Town, you will kill the whole town and set fire to anything and any one in your way, don't hold back I want the whole town dead, those rebels, that squirrel, and that damn rabbit, no one disobeys me and goes behind my back like that." He waved off Drake and then sat staring at the monitors trying to find where the group is at.

Once he was alone "I will destroy anyone and anything in my way, no one is going to disobey my rules again, I will create a perfect utopia where there is no killing, no crime, no problems, and everyone lives in peace. If killing has to bring up that world… So be it, but the death of many is to spare the lives of everyone."

**A/N yeah this idea came from something if you can answer it correctly I'll give a little sneak peak of the next chapter. Enjoy and Congratulations FlakyFan55 your OC is the feature of 'The Emperor' side of the story Next one featured Boony along with Michelle but more of Boony's perspective, then the last feature for 'The Emperor' is Drake's perspective then Luna's and they should be met up by then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Next Chapter and sad that no one even tried to answer it… All well, I tried to get conversations going, or something, normally I sit back and not chat much, I guess I might as well get back to that, whatever… Enjoy.**

"Here's how these rules work in these parts, you understand me?" Boony said eyeing Michelle trying to figure out if she was the spy infiltrating in HappyTreeTown. Michelle nodded. "Yes I do." Michelle then looked away for a second. Boony went right up next to here, "Fine then Missy, Tell me all them rules I mentioned to you then you can leave this little room and roam in the open." Michelle groaned "Rule one, who so ever breaks any rules of the town will be subjected to being tortured by 'His Majesty' Splendid for his own personal entertainment. Any who opposes it will be dealt with in a public death manner."

Michelle then sighed again and continued, "Rule two, never question any authority no matter how stupid, ignorant, or idiotic they are, they were assigned to keep people in line so the town can be safe." She then started to fall asleep a little, but Boony slammed his fists down on the table in front of her.

"Well Missy you learn them well, but what's the last major rule, that the town must follow?" Boony then gave a smile to Michelle knowing it's the one she wasn't paying much attention too because she was getting tired of listening to him talk, but she said what she could with as much confidence as she could "There's no third rule, you made it up, trying to bore me to death so I would forget the other rules."

Boony was taken aback with shock with how Michelle said that and was surprised someone actually had it correct no one had ever actually answered that correctly. "Well you may be smarter then most little Miss." He started to actually try analyzing her "How are you with a weapon?" Michelle looked around, "Well I'm not an expert, but I think I can handle." She laughed a little then started to look around.

Boony called for one of his privates to get him any weapon they had that they had plenty of so they won't have to work hard to replace the ammo they use. The private came back with a basic colt1911 and handed one to Boony and the other too Michelle.

Michelle took it and started to spin it around like the old western cowboys used to do with their six shooters. Boony was a little shocked, but its nothing he hasn't seen before, he just chalked it up to being cocky and them thinking that they are the best.

"Okay you see them targets up there, you get three shots to hit the bulls-eye, just to see how well you can handle this weapon." Michelle nodded as she saw the target, she looked at it and then, turned her head, Boony and a couple of the soldiers in the army were sitting there laughing. Michelle took her shot without looking at the target at all.

Everyone was still laughing until someone made them take notice to the target and saw a hole in the direct center of the bulls-eye. Michelle just looked shocked and then turned away from the soldiers and started to smile confidently like she knew she wasn't going to miss, she then composed her-self and made her face looked a little shocked again and turned back to the soldiers.

"Well that's also the first time I have seen, that Lil Miss. Do it again." Michelle sighed, "Well okay then I guess I can try again." Michelle looked at the target then turned and looked away again and shot the target, the soldier eying the target saw that it scraped the target, but the bullet went right through the same exact hole she made before.

"Another direct center bulls-eye, sir." Boony and every other soldier was shocked, "Okay seems you may be lucky, try four more shots, if you hit like that, you might be able to help us." Michelle shrugged her shoulders and blindly shot at the target four times, each one not hitting exactly where the other went through, but pretty damn close to where you have to measure the width of the hole to see that it wasn't in the same spot.

"Well there, seems you are a dead shot, I actually don't have anything to teach you, but I have to keep an eye on you so you don't do anything stupid." He then sighed and walked over to the targets.

Michelle just sighed sat down where she was standing and started to whisper to the gun. Boony noticed this, but he didn't pay too much attention, nor did he want to pay that much attention to it.

Boony saw Luna was about to enter the training field and quickly ran over to her, "Sorry, but this area is closed to civilians" Luna smiled at him, "Oh don't worry about it, I was just here to do some little bit of cleaning up." She then started to sweep around. "Well do that later, trying to train the new recruit."

Luna nodded, "Of course." Luna then walked off like she was a little bothered by him being a little more then usual unintentional rudeness. Boony felt a little bad about it, but he knew 'His Majesty' Splendid, wanted him to take care of Michelle until he deems otherwise, he sighed and went back to work with Michelle.

Luna was away from the soldiers and the training ground she looked around, she then wrote down on a piece of paper a little message, once she was done, she put it away and then looked around making sure no one was looking.

**A/N and another chapter down, next up Drake's Perspective then Luna's and then they meet up for some conflict, how much I don't know at the moment, it was depending on if I had to fill in Minor Roles ( which actually were kind of major, but not completely mentioned as much.) which no one sent in an OC that affected the conflict so I'm not that motivated to make it that interesting as I was intending it to be, but who knows you people may be lucky and I find inspiration to make it interesting.**

**Belize****: Wait how can a minor role be major?**

**Well it was minor mentions no perspective story side of them, so technically a 'minor character' characteristics, but the personalities that were going to be set and their friends/enemies would help affect conflict. All well deadlines are deadlines. Enjoy Review, or don't your call on that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well This and the last chapter was supposed to be a long ones, but no one sent in for the 'Major' Minor characteristic submissions… So I had to cut them out because I am not using my others I'm only using Belize, and Michelle none of my others will have any major affect of the story. Enjoy, or not… really not motivated much to care.**

Drake watched as the rebel group and Sparky make their way up to Happy Tree Town, he laughed a bit as he saw the rebel group sneak around and hide behind objects while Sparky is just minding her own business walking down the road like a normal citizen. He kind of like Sparky, but he knew that if he didn't follow orders he would be on the run too.

He started to think to himself is it really worth destroying a whole town, that wont work with you, and the only town left that wasn't under 'The Emperor's' power, out of all the world, at least he should think about preserving something of what life was like before he started this war.

"No you will destroy the town like your friend and Master tells you to do." Drake heard a voice in his head. "Brake, no I can not and will not do that for or to anyone." Drake said out loud and then realized that he lost sight of the people he had to follow to catch the squirrel to please his master.

"Great look what you did… Now we have to find them again." Drake said to himself just waiting for a response, but not getting one. He just shook his head a quickly tried making his way to the town at least until he sees where the group of rebels are.

He makes his way down the streets seeing all the destruction that 'Emperor' Flippy has caused, and then he saw how empty and barren it was, he just sighed "Whatever he's a great guy, just keep going."

Drake finally caught up to Sparky and the rebel group, he went back into his sneaking around and following tactic again, but this time he ignored the fact of all the destruction around him.

Suddenly there was a couple of loud bangs Drake ducked down and took cover looking around he then heard a whistling sound above him he looked up just in time to see a cannonball coming straight at him, he quickly ran out of the way and saw as the cannonball hit the ground, he sighed.

'I thought these things were deadly.' He thought to himself Brake interested in watching came out of hiding from whatever he was doing "Oh a cannonball, pfft a relic of the past, it's not any where near as deadly as me." Suddenly the cannonball exploded and sent shrapnel around the area.

Drake kept his covered ground and once he figured the coast was clear he lifted his head up and saw the small crater that the explosion caused and the dirt was starting to settle. "Oh you are more deadly then that." Drake said to himself. Brake just scoffed.

Drake looked and saw that the rebel group, and Sparky were taking cover and he was glad that he didn't lose them. He then quickly moved up closer, but keeping his cover so they wouldn't know they were being followed.

He then saw soldiers from 'The Emperor' rounding up rebel soldiers and a couple of 'His Majesty's' soldiers he then heard Brake in the back of his mind "Let me take control I want to watch this blood shed." Drake shook his head and turned away as 'The Emperor's' soldiers lined up all the others and did a firing squad execution to them all.

Drake started to feel himself losing grip of control, but then suddenly he stopped feeling the change and looked around noticing that he was surrounded by several rebellion troops who didn't know him, or who's side he was on.

"Put him with the others, all of them are going to be answering questions to the leader." One of the rebels grabbed Drake and pushed him down into the dirt and tied a bag over his head and drug him near a waiting armored car and tossed him in.

"What the hell let go of me." He said, Sparky was the only one of the group to recognize that it was Drake and started to wonder what he was doing there, then she remembered her orders was to bring the leader to him for execution. She sighed and then figured out he was following her under 'Emperor' Flippy's command.

"Unlucky for you the boss doesn't like anyone that they can sense work for either of the jerks on either side of this war they started. So hope none of you have been in contact with either of them."

Suddenly the car comes to a stop and all of the group members were pulled out of the car and led to a room, where some disco music was being played. "Boss, these commoners were outside of HappyTreeTown while Flippy was bombarding us." Everything went silent as the boss stopped the music, "And who of these have you confirmed enemy or friend?"

"None boss we had to leave and head straight here to escape Flippy's firing squads." Suddenly there was nothing but silence then suddenly a shot was heard, then a body hitting the floor. "Take the bags off their heads I know who is with who." Drake and Sparky both started to sweat under the pressure of being found out and then executed.

The bags were pulled off and Drake and Sparky both looked up and saw it was Disco Bear glaring at them, he suddenly lifted up the gun and took aim at the two of them.

**A/N Done with this chapter, well is it curtains for them? Or not, well maybe not one of them, still haven't decided, since I took out the minor characters that would have determined fates, were never filled.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay we will discover in Luna's point of view.**

Luna heard the battle outside of town she found a way to slip out of Splendid's palace, the panda stopped at the border of the town and saw a group of rebels force people into a car and speed off, she ran as fast as she could and found a working car she could use, she followed them. Once they stopped she stopped in the shadows and made her way to the site while walking.

She stopped outside a building once she heard the disco music stop. "And who of these have you confirmed enemy or friend?" she heard someone say. She wasn't too familiar with it from the distance she heard it. She then heard another's voice "None boss we had to leave and head straight here to escape Flippy's firing squads." Suddenly she heard a shot, she ducked down and looked around, and then she recognized the shot was inside the building.

She slowly makes her way into the door and saw a group of rebels, with another group of rebels with bags covering their heads, she laughed and then turned away for a second, but then she saw a red scaled tail and she stopped and focused on who the two that was dressed a bit too nicely to be rebels.

They pulled the bags off the heads and she recognized Sparky and Drake, she had to think of something fast, but she then saw it was the perverted jerk that tried to make her leave the safety of Happy Tree Town, to be his bride. She turned him down, and he became a rebel leader wanting to kill anyone that is friends with Splendid, or works for him, even if they hated it.

She sighed and saw a smoke grenade in a crate she grabbed it and pulled the pin then changing her voice to make it sound as masculine as possible yelled "Fire in the hole" this made every jump and look around trying to figure out who yelled that, and then they saw the smoke grenade land next to Sparky and Drake.

Once the smoke started to fill the room, Luna put on the convenient gas mask that was hanging on the wall thinking to herself 'Wow these people are just leaving things in very convenient and handy places." She then runs into the center of the smoke and grabbed Drake and Sparky, they both kind of yelped in surprise and in making the noise Disco Bear took a couple shots in the direction of the noise trying to hit his original target or the perpetrator that sent the building into a near suffocating gas chamber.

He knew it missed when it rebounded off of objects and rebounded of a couple more Disco Bear was upset he just shot off in various directions, he heard the bullets hit someone, and then he smiled as he walked out of the room and into his office where he sat that had a window into the room he then turned on a vent that ventilated the room.

Once the smoke cleared there was no one there, but five of Disco Bears rebel troops dead, and an injured rebel from the group that tagged along with Sparky. Disco Bear got a little angry and went up to the rebel grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, "What the hell were you doing here, and where did those two Eliskas go?" the squirrel just smiled and then spit in Disco Bears face. Disco bear threw the squirrel to the wall pulled out a machete and started to cut the rebel to pieces.

Luna had everyone pulled from the room, she then felt a pain in her left arm, she saw she was bleeding, from a bullet deflecting off something in the room; she sighed and untied the other rebels. "What are you all doing here? You should know how dangerous it is here…" Luna said, the light blue raccoon rebel leader walked up to her, "The rabbit, is here to deal with a squirrel, and the dragon, I have no idea who or what he's doing here."

Luna sighed "Well there's more need of concern then first though, this squirrel you are trying to deal with is a dead aim, pretty much she doesn't even have to aim and she could hit a kill shot, even with the dysfunctional pistols that shoot no where near where it's aimed." Drake and Sparky looked around and shrugged.

"Whoa, Belize, man you never said it would be this dangerous to get back to this town, why would you make us believe it wasn't that dangerous." The light blue raccoon known as Belize went over to the little rebel and was about to punch them, but he calmed down.

"Because I did not know about this squirrel, but once in the town, we can restock with food and weapons, as long as the soldiers are aware we are not with Flippy." Belize then sighed and looked around "I just hate the fact that Splendid took control of the town, I rather be dead then live in it under control by him, but we need a base of operations to effectively fight off Flippy."

Belize looked around, "Wait a minute all three of you are friends with and support Flippy." He just said as he realized that he was talking about a battle with Flippy. He then grabbed for one of the guns on his back and took aim at the three.

Luna sighs "In all fairness I am helping him, but only on the condition he doesn't destroy the town." Drake looked around a bit and then remembered Flippy's exact statement on what he was to do when he got to HappyTreeTown. _'you will kill the whole town and set fire to anything and any one in your way, don't hold back I want the whole town dead, those rebels, that squirrel, and that damn rabbit.' _"Yeah theres some reason I am not believing that." Belize said as he slowly back away from the three to ensure that they cant get within reach and try grabbing the weapon.

Sparky and Drake looked at each other "Well are you going to break that deal with me in that office building down in Moorsford?" Belize looked around, and started to think about that, "Damn you and my personality making me keep my deals." Belize waved his hand to one of his soldiers that tied Drake and Luna together.

"You will come with me, once my deal is done, I will set a signal to my soldiers here that they can untie your friends and they can go where ever they want, but if you do anything I will give them the signal to kill them." Sparky looked around and nodded, then started to feel another rush of energy flow through her body, she suddenly grew bright for a second, Belize knew what was about to happen.

Belize jumped to cover and yelled for his soldiers to get covered. Just as soon as Belize's soldiers got covered and pulled Drake and Luna out of the line of fire, Sparky had the release of energy that shot around in all directions. Sparky felt a quick jolt then the light dimmed and she turned a sickly yellow in front of them.

Luna knew what would happen if she didn't get some shock therapy. Luna quickly ran to the town as fast as she could, she went into one of the older non used homes and found a generator, she started it and saw it still had some power in it, but she didn't know how much. She didn't care she just had to get it downstairs and attached to Sparky before she exposes their location to 'His Majesty's' soldiers, and patrols.

Luna got back down to the group started up the generator and used the jumper cable attached to it and clipped them on the rabbits ears and then set the device to send a decent shock that would run a microwave, Sparky was getting her brightened yellow color back, Luna sighed and smiled.

"Okay now that's settled, we have to get you into the town safely, before any of the soldiers spot any of you, and inform Splendid, you are here." Sparky smiled and started to relax and after she calmed down, she nodded, unplugged the generator shut it off and then started to drag it with her. "No use in leaving evidence we were here." She said.

**A/N Okay next chapter people figure things out and plans go into motion, what will happen not sure, but the conflict is coming soon, who will win? Well you will have to wait to find out. Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N another chapter Enjoy.**

Boony had Michelle sit in a chair and look in the torture chamber, he didn't want to stay in there, but he knew if she could with stand whatever happens then she can help them defend HappyTreeTown from Emperor Flippy's army.

Boony slowly closed the door and sat outside, Michelle just looked through the one way glass and saw a few of His Majesty's executioners do their work on the several army members serving Flippy.

She just sat and stared at everything they were doing, she was shocked on a few of the techniques they did, but she took slightly to learning them, just in case she gets mugged or tried to be led into an ambush.

After thirty minutes the executioners nodded and once one left the room, they covered the glass and proceeded to doing techniques that was not to be shown to the public. Michelle got up out of the chair and walked over to the door, and just gave a blank stare.

"Okay that was the most disturbing thing I have seen in my life, but compared to the horrors I seen under Flippy they are almost nothing." Boony looked at her a bit shocked, but nodded respectfully. "Well then, you are one tough lil lady that is for sure. Maybe you can be, assigned to the elite army that is the final defense for this town."

Michelle looked around "I don't know, I have seen the border of the town, its high in defense in some areas, but it is lacking in where I came in, I was almost able to walk in completely unnoticed until I stepped into Lammy's home."

Boony looked around, "Well we been having to cut back some of the army and patrol because His Majesty thinks that Flippy will not be stupid enough to attack a town that is heavily defended in the center."

Michelle sighed "Well there is something I been meaning to say, but I didn't know if he was any better then Flippy, but they are planning an attack, I don't know when, or how, but they are going to attack." Michelle then looked around, "And Flippy thinks that I know the spy that's working in here for you."

Michelle looks down a little disappointed, "Well the sad part is I don't, he thinks I know everything, but I don't… I just know the simple things." Michelle then looked out the window and saw a group of citizens, she wasn't too suspicious at first, but then she noticed the last one was Luna.

"Hey there's Luna with I think six others." Michelle said a little surprised, Boony ran over to the window and saw the group, "Get the patrolmen ready, there are some, and umm, let's just consider them rebels until known otherwise. Bring them to me." The soldier that responded to Boony saluted and ran down to get a few patrolmen to investigate the group.

"I think I saw a light blue Raccoon, I really hope that's not who I think it is, they are one of the most dangerous rebels to either side, if it is him, and I'm pretty sure His Majesty would not like to know he is here." Boony grabbed Michelle and he started to drag her down the stairs and out into the street. He then gave her a weapon, "If any of them try anything, shoot a warning shot, they continue then go for non deadly shots unless you have to kill them." Michelle nodded.

Michelle and Boony start to slide their way into a dark alley way and tried to get close as they can to the group, Boony stopped and stopped Michelle from continuing when he started to hear voices.

"So what are we going to do Belize? If we help that rabbit, and dragon into the city they may make a claim we are with that jerk Flippy." Another voice responded "Yeah man, if you continue with this I'm pretty sure its going to get us all killed." It sounded a bit shaky. Boony looked outside of the alley way and saw a black leopard with white spots and a green fox with a gold earring in her ear, but he didn't see the light blue raccoon, they have mentioned.

"Yeah I think, we got this… We need to find Belize and quickly tell him before we get too far into town." The leopard said, but the fox started to scratch under its chin, "Actually I have a better idea, we can get caught by a patrol, and tell them that we know who a spy is, and we have two of the most trusted members of Flippy's army in possession."

Boony dropped the gun and it landed with a fairly loud clank, the leopard though he was hearing things, but the fox heard it loud and clearly she pulled up one of Flippy's soldiers antique weapons they used to use, and started to point it in the direction she heard the noise. Boony quickly scooped up the gun and he jumped into hiding in a dumpster. Michelle looked around and figured maybe she could talk to them and they could help each other.

Michelle walks out of the alley way and into view of the Leopard and Fox. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" the Fox yelled, the leopard pulled out his weapon and slowly started to circle around to the other side to make sure that they weren't either being followed, or had back up in the area.

"Well I'm hear because I think we can help each other out." the fox looked a little shocked, but then kept her eye on Michelle and started to eye her for any items to show who she was with, or if she was trustworthy, she couldn't find anything. "Well then, start off how we can help each other; I don't like what I hear I shoot you." Michelle looked around a little nervously.

"Okay I am Michelle, might as well start with at least a light introduction… I'm a sort of refugee from Flippy, and I came here to try and help once I learn if they are better then Flippy, or if they need to be destroyed." Michelle stopped and saw the Leopard was getting close to spotting the weapon she was holding.

"Okay and how are you going to help us?" Michelle smiled, "Well for one, I'm sure your leader is Belize and he hates Flippy, and I know you have Flippy's trusted friends and a spy for Flippy. You hand them over to me and we won't out you to Splendid, for being rebels in the city, but I suggest whatever you are going to do here, you do it fast, there's going to be a fight here soon."

Michelle started to sweat a little hoping the leopard doesn't spot the weapon she had and make her look like a threat to the group, but Michelle didn't want to be completely defenseless. The fox looked around, and thought for a moment, "You may have a decent point there, Silva… do you think it's a decent offer?" the leopard looked at the fox, "Yeah I think it will work, but there's something about this squirrel I found familiar."

Silva then looked closer at the squirrel, "Oh I know what it is…" Michelle started to sweat a bit and was getting ready to pull out the weapon and shoot these two if they decided to take her hostage for a payment.

"She's the maid of that lavender Lamb." Michelle sighed and slowly started to relax. "Yeah, she went on vacation and disappeared, but we found her." Silva then looked around. "Well she's clean, let's get Belize and see what he thinks about our plan." The fox puts down her weapon and re-holsters it. "Okay bring Michelle; I'm sure Belize would love to meet her." Michelle shook her head, "No I am not going to go meet the entire group." Silva looked at Michelle a bit suspiciously "Oh and why is that?"

Michelle sighed, "I'm not going to meet with the rabbit, or the dragon, because I think I know which two you are talking about, and I really don't want them to know I'm here just yet. They are wanted dead here and I'm wanted dead there." Michelle then pulled out the weapon she had concealed and pointed it at the fox and leopard together.

"Now we are going to do the trade, I don't want to hurt anyone so just give me the rabbit, dragon, and the spy you are talking about, and I will be sure that you wont be harmed in the war, at least from Flippy's or Splendid's army, I don't know for sure about all the other rebel leaders." Michelle smiled as she slowly moved closer to the two.

"So do we have a deal?" Michelle held out her hand that didn't have the gun and once the fox shook it Michelle smiled. "Good, I am going to go back into hiding in the sub-urb… Get your leader Belize to meet with me around an oak tree near Lammy's home, get him to come alone, and I will talk him into an offer. Just so you two wont have to, if you are to scared too." The fox and leopard looked at each other and nodded Michelle smiled.

"Good." Michelle put the gun down and turned around and started walking back to the alleyway with her back to two rebels who were close to killing her if she didn't make a convincing offer to live. She knew they were going to ponder over it more then think about hunting her down, so she knew she didn't have to worry about them.

Michelle knocked on the dumpster that Boony was in, and he lifted his head out, "Its done, we don't need the patrolmen looking around, we got a deal with these rebels, and I'm sure you will agree to their offer." Boony smiled until she said about dealing with rebels. "You should know you should never deal with rebels, they have their own agenda to what they do, and if you are not careful it will come back and bite you in the…" Michelle sighed, "I know, I know, but hear out this, I know what they want, and they have a few things we need."

Boony looked a little intrigued to hear the information, Michelle smiled "Here's the trade off, they get to wonder around here without fear of the patrolmen, unless they do a crime. For Flippy's trusted members and the spy that we have learned about." Boony looked around, "I can see so many holes that those rebels can duck into if we are not careful."

Michelle nodded "Yeah I know, but I have a meeting with the leader, I will make sure he has everything to lose if he backs out of handing us these little tools of persuasion. To get Flippy to back off from attacking HappyTreeTown." Boony looked around pondering her logic, he then agreed "Fine, but if this plan doesn't work we are going to kill them all, and you for making the deal that failed." Michelle smiled "You have my word that they will give up the rabbit, dragon, and the spy."

**A/N Well chapter down, the next is the last chapter, The meeting, the twists and turns I will throw in that I'm sure many of you will not have expected, or maybe some have little expected, but I'm pretty sure most will be shocked.**

**Also I am not getting any response on The Competition no PM, or reviews, or even a vote in the poll I'm almost tempted to delete the 14th chapter and rewrite it so its not multiple groups and it wont be as interesting. Well each poll lasts 5 days and I decided to extend the one I have now, so hurry and vote. This new poll posted will last 2 days if there's nothing there then Sorry I'm replacing chapter 14 and not going to continue with my interactive little segments of the story. (Meaning the little aftermath side story were people can talk to or send in guest stars to do/say something to them, will be erased, and this story will be like all my others just a reading story, so please do send in PM or review and do the polls.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Well I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I was wrong, it's a little longer than anticipated so I'm cutting it to two chapters so it is the final, just part 1 of 2 Working on the 2nd part now...**

"What the hell do you mean you want to make a deal with someone?" Belize yelled at Silva he then slammed them into the wall, "I-it was Pearl's idea, s-she was intimidated along with me to see if you wanted to make a deal with Splendid for a decent amount of kips." Belize balled his right hand into a fist and swung back and launched his balled fist at the leopard, the leopard closed his eyes and awaited the hit, but nothing happened, he saw Belize slightly relax, Belize then let go of Silva and slowly backs away and stumbles around.

"What's going on here?" Silva said a little bit loud enough to get Drake's attention. Drake was sitting at a card table playing cards with Sparky, and a couple of other rebels, and Luna, but he was just having the worst luck he could possibly have. They were playing various card games, and Drake just never got a good draw of the card, even at the guessing game, higher or lower.

"Well you lose again Drake." Sparky said laughing a little Drake made a punch at her, but missed and fell out of the seat; everyone else just continued playing with card games like nothing was even happening. After Drake dusted himself off and saw Belize on the ground. He quickly ran over to Belize and felt for a pulse, there was one. Drake sighed and then he noticed his vision getting blurry and he fell over.

Sparky and Luna both got up and ran over to see what was going on then suddenly they started to get knocked out, Silva and Pearl both smiled their plan had worked, now they could make money and possibly get set up in charge as leader of the group.

"So if Belize is gone which of us takes the seat?" Silva shrugged, "I don't know we both normally have the same ideas, some are fun and efficient, but some are not that good at all, so either of us can be the leader." Pearl face palmed. "I wanted to see how bad you wanted to take the leadership role for our people, and make us money to fund our little exploratory expedition."

"Ah I know, but most of our plans when its not together somehow gets ruined, so its either going to be both of us in charge or no point." Silva said and then he looked around, wait if we don't tell anyone that Belize is gone, we can say we been promoted to his go to people, while he goes into hiding to plot a revenge course without interruption?" Pearl looked around and started to think about that.

"Okay when we are not together one or the other would have Belize's phone and when ever it receives a message from us, the other sends a response, so they think that we are getting the information too and from Belize." Silva nodded "Excellent, then let's go, we need to get Belize to the meeting near that… umm whatever the squirrel said to meet her."

"Wait didn't she say she just wanted Belize?" Pearl looked around and sighed "Well we will take Belize's equipment and leave him around the area then try to get away from there before he wakes up, or before she arrives." Silva nodded and then they proceeded to remove everything off of Belize and tied him and the others up, once they finished that they drug Belize around Lammy's house, and was shocked that Michelle was right, there was little to no patrols around the town.

"Well something really must be going down if Splendid pulled his patrols into his palace." Silva said a little paranoid that they might also be heading into an ambush. Pearl sighed "What ever she said she would try to make sure no one from either group messes with us, so let's just leave Belize and quickly leave."

Silva dropped Belize onto the ground and started to walk away, he turned around and saw a gun pointing at him from the alleyway, "Pearl get down someone has a gun over in the alley." Silva ducked behind cover, Pearl snapped quickly and pulled out her weapon and took aim in the alley just waiting.

"I told you I wanted to talk to Belize alone." Michelle said walking out of the alley way and putting the weapon back up. Pearl kept hers aimed at Michelle, "I know, but he wouldn't come by himself, so we had to force him here, we were just about to leave."

Michelle walked over to Belize and picked him up, and slapped him a couple times, "Agh what the hell." Belize said after the fifth slap, Michelle dropped him "What the hell you bi… M-Michelle" Michelle smiled and gave Belize a hug, Silva and Pearl looked at each other and then looked at the two.

"I thought you ran away to get away from Flippy." Michelle smiled "Well I did, but then I saw Splendid and I regretted it a little, he actually looked amazing the way he is now…" Michelle's eyes started to flutter a little, Belize snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah sorry, any way, I have an offer for you and I'm sure you would love it, and it may leave you as either the strongest rebel group alive, or strong community, that can fight back Flippy's tyranny." Belize started to ponder the idea for a moment.

"Okay what is the deal?" Belize smiled at Michelle knowing that the other will hold up their ends of the deal, only if the other doesn't try to out bargain the other. "Well its going to be a bit simple… You have three people I want, primarily because I can use them as tools to show them what Flippy will do to anyone to destroy this world."

"And in return what do I get?" Michelle laughed a little "Well I get you a safe passage into the city, you won't have any of the patrols to worry about, and you can continue your plot to take down Flippy." Michelle reached out her hand and held it there "So what do you say Belize?" Belize looked around and then saw that he didn't have to worry about patrols any way so he was a little hesitant.

"What's wrong it's a good deal?" Belize shook his head "Not unless you change one part I will be getting." Michelle looked disappointed, but then she too started to realize there's little to no patrols now any way so she started to think for a moment. "Okay access to things that I can get access to?" Belize's ears went up with excitement and Michelle smiled too as she knew she said the magic words to seal the deal.

She held out her hand again, but this time before she even fully extends Belize grabs it and shakes it, "Deal, now how are we going to trap those three?" Michelle looked around, well change plans and tell them you are going to need to restock your weapons, and plan to raid the armory." Belize nodded "I can do that, and are you sure you can get me access to just about everything here?" Michelle nodded "I know Splendid is slightly in love with me, I will get him to give me whatever control power I want."

Michelle made her way back to the palace. Silva, Pearl, and Belize started making their way back to the group, but before they could get back to the group, Silva and Pearl grabbed Belize and pulled him into an alley way and started to beat him. "What the hell are you doing?" Belize said before Silva kneed him in the gut knocking him down to the ground.

"We are going to be taking the operation from here, you are starting to get to soft to be a leader…" Silva then started to laugh a little "But don't worry Belize, we aren't going to completely remove you from the picture, you are technically still in charge, but its going to be our orders looking like they are coming from you." Belize looked around.

"You keep up with this, you really will piss me off and that is where most of my strength comes from…" Silva and Pearl just laughed, "Whatever you are pathetic and useless." Belize's ears snapped straight up and tail straight out, Silva and Pearl sat there watching and laughing, thinking he's just messing with them.

Belize started to twitch lightly then next thing that happened was his expression turned into a normal every day smile, he grabbed both Pearl and Silva and lifted them in the air like they were nothing, he then started to slowly lean his head to his left shoulder, and then pushed it a little further then that, while just smiling and looking at the two. He then released Silva and he fell to the ground.

"Get out now, this little conversation is between me and Pearl, then I will get information from you later, but this part is just for her" He started to get a sinister smile Silva ran as fast as he could, Pearl yelled to him "You worthless coward." Belize then started to take her into a dark alley way.

Back at the group Silva managed to get back with the other rebel members, and the three Flippy loyalists. "Guys Belize has gone berserk; I don't even know what happened." Silva then fell to the ground exhausted, "we have to go and see what's up" Drake said as he started to run in the direction where Silva was coming from.

Silva caught his breath and quickly took the lead of the group and took them where he and Pearl pissed off Belize, and looked around at the empty road, "In one of the dark alley ways, I think he said he was going to 'Have a conversation' with her." When he said 'have a conversation' he did the hand quotes.

Everyone quickly ran close to a dark alley way, but when they got there, there was six alley ways that could have been used to do a secret hidden meeting, "Okay we need to split up, each of us take one alley and let the others know if we find anything." One of the associates with Belize said.

Everyone looked at him shocked, but then realized that was actually a good idea, they could find something a lot faster, and possibly prevent anything from happening. "Okay lets do this fast." Silva said. They all split up and started to search the alley ways.

Sparky went down the middle one, she looked around and saw someone laying on the ground near the end of the alley, she ran over to them and discovered something she didn't want to see, she instantly covered her eyes and ran out screaming.

Luna and Drake hearing the scream quickly ran to the end of their alley ways doing a quick search while going through the alley, saw Sparky shaking and slightly rocking over by a broken light pole. They both quickly ran up to her, "Sparky. What's the matter? What happened?" Drake said, Sparky just pointed to the alley and Drake went to see, when he got there he was shocked at what he saw, and he quickly left before he got angry.

"What the heck why would he be doing that in an alley, but then again it is dark and secluded." Drake said trying to get the image out of his head, "Any way I didn't see anything as long as you didn't." Sparky nodded and they just left the subject alone.

Silva then saw Belize up on a roof of a nearly crumbling building "There he is up there." Everyone looked up and saw Belize "Belize what the hell are you doing and where's Pearl?" Silva yelled. "Oh she is just lets say hanging around somewhere, if you hurry you might save her, but then again you two tried to betray me." Suddenly Belize jumped off the roof and dove to the ground.

Belize then grabbed a nearly invisible wire and started to slide down to Silva he crashed into him, but almost instantly got up grabbed Silva and ran off with him in a surprisingly fast pace.

"What the hell got into him?" everyone shrugged then they saw Pearl on the side of a building hanging on, "Hey there's Pearl, we need to help her." The other associate said, they all ran to the hanging fox that had legs duct taped and duct tape over her mouth.

**A/N and part 1 of 2 done enjoy. And I have decided to continue The Competition, but I'm really starting to think no one wants an opinion on anything about it so it will continue, but if I don't get any response to it I'm turning it into a bias story, I already have my own choice winner picked out, I had it in case this happened and I'm going to get them to win unless people start making their opinions on it, and do the voting when I have the polls up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here it is the long awaited part 2 of 2 for the last chapter of Apocalypse this is going to be the longest out of all the chapters, but it should be an interesting read many have been waiting to see happen. Enjoy.**

"Hang on Pearl, we are almost there." The little group quickly made their way to the hanging fox, who was just about to slip the grip on the building, just as they got under her getting ready to look around for something to catch her or help her down the ledge she was holding on to broke and she started to fall.

No one took notice as they were all looking for something to save her, Drake found a tarp they could use to stretch out and at least cushion most of the force of the fall he got everyone's attention and then held it up to show them, but before he could explain the plan the fox landed on him breaking his leg.

"Ah damn it that hurt." Sparky ran over to the two and pulled the duct tape off of Pearls mouth, "What happened?" Pearl didn't say anything she was just shaking, from the meeting with Belize, and the fall nearly shutting her mind trying to forget the events.

"Oh come on now, I just saved you the least you can do is say something." Drake said as he leaned against the wall, Luna sighed that there wasn't another dead body that she had to clean up, she looked around and saw there was a patrol coming, but it wasn't the normal two citizen patrol, it was about nine, "Umm guys I really think we should go some where and hide, there's a patrol coming." Everyone looked up and saw them, but Pearl didn't even care she just sat there on the ground rocking fast paced.

The rest of the group grabbed Drake and helped get him somewhere to hide, Luna got everyone quiet and told them "The patrol wont kill unless they know for sure you are with The Emperor." They then hear running going down the alley they were just in and saw the entire group put their weapons up and pointed at Pearl.

"Don't move." Pearl just smiled and started to reach in her pocket for an object "I said don't move or we will shoot." Pearl grabbed the item and slowly pulled it apart and then pulled it out of her jacket. The patrol group saw it, and they back away a little, but kept their weapons aimed at her.

"The end is near, and this worthless fighting will be over, doesn't matter who wins, either way it turns out, its going to be a living hell from either." She then put the item in her mouth and swallowed it, the patrol a little shocked at what happened didn't move, but they didn't let their defenses down.

"What do you mean by that?" Before Pearl could answer she blew up the patrol quickly backed away before they were showered with blood and various body parts. The patrol looked at each other, and then once the smoke cleared looked around the alley for anyone else, but they didn't see anyone, they just sighed. "Okay so who's going to tell his majesty about this?" they all just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay we went on the patrol, there was no sight of anyone or anything, this never happened while we were here, it happened after, is that understood?" everyone nodded and they all made their way back up to Splendid's Palace

Once the coast was clear Drake, Sparky, Luna, and the last two associates of Belize's group went back into the alley and saw what was left of Pearl in the alley "What the hell did she mean by what she said?" one of the associates said, everyone just shrugged "I don't know, but I really am a little worried about Silva now." Sparky said.

They all figured it would be best to forget about that for the moment, and push on to looking for Michelle, before they get caught by random patrols or another rebellion. They all started to stick to the shadows and make their way to the palace not knowing that Michelle and Boony was watching them. "Let them go for now, we need the rabbit, panda, and dragon alive, the others are loose ends to be dealt with." Boony looked at Michelle a little shocked at what she said, but knew she was right, catching them alive he could get a few funding boosts from Splendid to get better equipment for his men he wanted to ensure stayed safe from suicide missions like what Pearl did.

Belize got into an alley close to the palace and slammed Silva into the wall, "Now what the hell did you think I was going to do, you try and take my power, do you think I am weak? Well if you think that, then you would have been dead long ago, I saved you… How many times now? Twenty-seven, or more." Belize released Silva and then stepped away a little. "No, it wasn't my idea man, it was Pearl's" Belize punched the leopard in the stomach knocking his breath out.

"I know, you are smarter then she is, you actually kind of thought out what you two would do in power, but the issue was I wasn't going down quietly, and you think planning to over throw me just because I was making a safety deal for us? Well I'm not going to go that hard on you as I had with Pearl; I gave her the most depressing speech I could imagine." Belize then laughed a little, "I was shocked at how well it worked; she actually wanted me to tie her up and make her hang on a ledge of a building."

Silva looked around confused, "But sadly I can't let a mutiny strike up in my group, so you must be dealt with, but I am going to be kind for this time." Silva sighed relieved a little, but the smile Belize made was giving him the chills. "I know, I won't be the one to deal with you, I'll just let the dear majesty make his call." Belize then grabbed Silva in a knockout hold and starting to make him lose consciousness.

"Don't worry, he will see you are not working for Flippy, but I don't think he will go that easy on rebels." Belize then saw as Silva started to faint Belize made a lot of noises and even set a charged explosive in a couple of the abandoned, run down homes. Once he got out of the area he set off the charges and made his way to the palace. Sound of alarms sprung up in the area and lights were all pointed around the smoke filled area, once it settled, a group of thirty made their way to the spot and found the leopard on the ground.

They picked him up and carried him all the way to the palace to await what Splendid had to say. Belize was laughing at how easy it was and was a little shocked at the response time the group of soldiers did, he then took notes on it and started to make an exit strategy in case the deal with Michelle didn't hold over, and he also had to figure out how to get rid of Splendid just in case.

Michelle and Boony hearing the explosion and the commotion quickly made their way to the palace thinking that Flippy has made his first strike in the city, and they had to get to the palace to prepare the troops. They ran as fast as they could and once they got there, they saw the leopard still out cold on the floor, they knew he was still alive because, he still shown signs of breathing.

"What happened?" Boony said as he went to his soldiers and checked if they had a battle or not, "Sector five had a couple explosions, we thought it was an attack so we got armed up and got down there as soon as we could, because it's a close proximity to the palace." Boony looked to see any hesitation in case there's something else they are not saying, but didn't see it.

"Understood, what about him?" He pointed to the Leopard that's finally starting to come through not completely aware of where he was at the moment, until he saw the doors open and Splendid came walking into the room. 'Oh damn it' was all he could think about as he tried to get up. Splendid using his super speed ran over to him and knocked him back onto the ground.

"You think it's wise to enter a town preparing for war and blowing up building around the command center?" Splendid then pushed him into the wall, "I don't care, who he is, get rid of him." Splendid then made his way out of the room and back into his diplomacy room. The soldiers in the room all took aim and cocked the weapons getting ready to fire, but just before they could.

"Arms down." The soldiers looked around shocked about the command and put their weapons down and saw Boony walking over to the leopard. "What exactly happened? I know that I am not that naïve, but I don't think a bomb planter would stay where they set their explosives, and you don' look like an explosives expert, I woul almost bet you would blow yourself up just setting a time bomb." Silva scoffed at Boony saying that, but he knew it was true.

"Where's Belize?" Michelle said the minute she said that Splendid came back out of the room, "Who said Belize was here?" Michelle sighed, "Well he's the only one I know besides Flippy and maybe Boony here, that can set explosives like that." Suddenly there was slow mocking clapping in the room everyone looked around and they saw Belize leaning against the wall.

"Wow Michelle, you are still as smart as ever, but I'm shocked you never told Splendid about our meeting." Splendid looked at Michelle a little upset, "Oh yeah, I was going to agree to the deal, but yeah, the other two you met really boiled down something they should never mess with." He then glared at Silva.

Splendid then glared at him waiting for a reason to use his powers, Belize just laughed, "Don't worry, I'm actually on a peaceful mission here, and just as promised the three you want are on their way here, now where's your end of the deal?" Michelle shrugged and looked at Splendid, he stared back, "What deal did you make with this rebellious scumbag?" Michelle did a slight awkward laugh, "Umm well, I was going to let him a free pass to set up some of his army in the city and help us stop Flippy from getting here."

Splendid tried to punch her, but he stopped just before he hit, "No I can't hit a girl, no matter how pissed they have made me." Splendid then punched the wall causing a huge dent in the wall "And what makes you think I would have accepted this deal?" Belize laughed, "Well I know you had a spy problem here, and I got you Flippy's most loyal advisory which I think you could hold prisoner, or kill your call with that, but without an advisory Flippy cant make a strategy that isn't reckless and cause lost of lots of lives."

Splendid looked around, "So your saying, he wont have a decent silent military attack without them, well that maybe work, and who is this spy you speak of?" Belize laughed, "I'm shocked, who else could it have been other then someone with access to the palace, amazingly don't think Michelle, she was ousted for being here and there was no way she would talk to Flippy."

Splendid looked around and then realized there was someone missing, "Luna, that double crossing little wench." Suddenly the doors open and four prisoners were walked into the room, "His majesty, we have caught these four outside the doors upset about something." Belize looked at the four and noticed his two associates Sparky, and Drake, but he knows someone was missing.

"Where the panda?" Belize said, shocking the group of four. "Belize, what the hell did you do to Silva and Pearl?" one associate said, Belize laughed "Pearl nothing much, just made her depressed and not having any positive views of anything, I was shocked she asked me to tie her up, and Silva well ask him yourself." They looked over and saw Silva looking around for an escape plan even if he has to fight his way through.

"Silva, man are you okay." Silva looked around "ehehe, yeah I'm good, Belize just almost had me killed by Sple-"suddenly Silva just fell over and a pool of blood started to surround him, "What the hell." Everyone looked all around; when much of the soldiers started to fall to the ground, "Get down there's an ambush." Boony yelled everyone got their weapons ready and looked around to find what the hell was going on then Belize saw a red dot on Splendid, he ran and jumped at Splendid knocking him to the ground just as he did he felt a bullet hit his leg, "There's a sniper somewhere." They looked up and saw Luna with a sniper rifle on the roof.

Luna noticing that her position was compromised quickly dropped the rifle and got out of sight, suddenly there were alarms in all the sectors around the palace as the monitors started to show loads of troops coming into the town and they were all just setting fire to the town burning everything to the ground.

"Damn it they are just attacking and making sure there's no ambush points" Belize said, he then tried to get up, but his leg that was hit couldn't support his weight. "Get to your defensive positions now." Boony Yelled, Michelle went to the group of four and pushed them to the diplomacy room, "Stay in here, with how they are acting seems they don't want any loose ends in the town, and what if any of you were in those buildings?" Drake was about to say something, but then kept silent. "Exactly, now you are going to stay here, or are you going to betray Flippy, because apparently he doesn't care if any of you die."

Drake looked at Sparky and she sighed "He would never do that to us." Drake then kind of laughed a little like he was hiding something, "Umm actually Sparky, I didn't exactly stumble upon your group." Sparky looked a little surprised, but then questioned him "Then how did you find us?" Drake looked around, Michelle gave him a glare and he slightly broke down a little. "He told me to see if you actually were going to get here to kill Michelle, and then he saw you help Belize, and he wanted me to kill all the group, and you if you tried to switch sides."

Sparky looked at him upset a bit, but more of disappointment, "I trusted him and you as a friend, and you were both going to kill me just because I am kind and plan ahead to cause as little casualty as I could." Drake moved closer to her she just pushed him away. "Stay away from me, you have no trust in me, even after all the loyalty I shown to both of you."

Michelle heard the explosions getting louder, "So what is your decisions?" Michelle sat and looked at the four, she knew that Belize's associates were with her and Splendid to fight off Flippy, but Drake and Sparky were a bit busy trying to deal with their own issues, "Well once you make up your mind open these doors and let me or Boony know."

She then un-cuffed the associates and got them weapons and gave them a couple of the dead soldiers defensive positions, and started to hold the fort. Once the doors closed, Drake tried to move next to Sparky again, but again she pushed him away, "I said stay away from me." She then moved further away. Drake sighed "Look I wasn't going to kill anyone; okay I was just hoping to distract them enough to let you, or another rebel troop to kill them. If that didn't happen, then I was going to lead them to Flippy, and he deal with them how he wanted. I couldn't hurt anyone."

Sparky turned and looked into Drakes eyes and saw that he meant every word of it, she then moved over to him and punched him in the face, "What the hell was that for?" She sighed a bit upset she didn't cause him to get that mad, she then goes for another hit, and still he didn't get mad, she then looked around, "No wonder your parents never loved you, you are pathetic and could never meet up with their great standards."

Drake eyes started to twitch, "What did you just say?" Sparky smiled she knew his weakness. "Yeah you are nothing compared to your parents." Drakes eyes started to turn from blue to sharp red, he then broke the handcuffs and charged at Sparky slamming her into the wall. "Never speak kind of them, they are not worth it they are evil sick and twisted psychopaths that deserve nothing less then death."

Sparky looked around, "Oh I know, but remember Flippy sent his army out to kill you and me so I think you should deal with some of the problems and take a fight to him." She then smiled and Brake nodded he broke the handcuffs on Sparky and then broke the door down. "Brake is hear to play." Boony shrugged and pointed his weapon at them, Sparky jumped in front of Brake, "Hey, we have chose to help you." Boony sighed relieved he then told a nearby soldier to get them some arms to fight.

Brake held his hand up "I don't need this weak things, you got anything better then that?" the soldier shrugged, "Splendid never gave us a funding to upgrade out weaponry, so this is the best we have that's not experimental." Brake sighed "Give me the experimental weaponry then." The soldier looked at Boony to get the okay, he didn't mind, it was Brakes idea so if he dies using it, then whatever, he would feel bad about it, but the dragon wanted to risk it to have anything with more power.

Flippy was sitting in a carriage that was obviously something only royalty should be in watching his troop's burn down the town, and eradicating any trace it ever existed, he then laughed when he saw his troops get close to the palace. "Damn if I knew he was this weak earlier I should of just stamped him out a lot earlier." He then saw the troop get to the palace door without any resistance at all.

He then saw them trying to ram into it, but the door wouldn't break, this surprised them, and Flippy, but they continued to try beating it down, still the door didn't budge; they get tired of using their normal method so Flippy gave them the order to use explosives, the soldiers stacked up a few explosives and all got a safe distance away and set them off, they all then start charging through the door, but were shocked when they ran into the door, which hadn't even made a dent in it.

"What the hell did he make the door with?" Suddenly Splendid's voice was on a speaker to the outside, "Hello fools, seems your having a hard time penetrating my fortress, well I would tell you an easy way in, but then again whatever I say could be a trap, so you might as well give up and go home, or slaughter people in other towns, whatever the hell it is you do."

The army just looked at Flippy waiting for his decision, Flippy looked at them, but gave the order to keep trying to break the door down, Splendid was shocked a little they didn't give up, and he knew that they were getting close to breaking through the doors, so he got everyone inside to get ready to start mowing down anyone that goes into the doors.

Splendid, then pressed a button and a trapdoor opened up and he went down in it he slid down a slide and was in a hidden room that he kept an eye on everything in, he then smiled knowing he was safe no matter what happens to his palace. He then sighed and sat and watched the doors resistance on a monitor to see how long until they swarm the palace.

Belize noticing Splendid was gone started to make his way around the palace trying to find a great ambush spot he could help take out most of Flippy's soldiers and laid a few smoke bombs and explosives on doors, he then saw a lot of tiny corners that will cause heavy damage to the troops that go through it. He then started to feel a little light headed from the blood loss from his leg.

He sighed and sat in the corner of a room far from his final exploding door trap, just waiting for them to swarm in knowing he at least took down a lot of them, and he also knew that whatever is left of the army would swarm in and kill him, he reached into his vest that was common rebel wear and pulled out a capsule and held onto it just in case.

Splendid saw the resistance of the door was almost reached and sounded the alarm to prepare for breach, everyone got down and hidden, except Brake who was holding a seven thousand round machine gun that would cut down any army that stood in its way, but was untested and they weren't even sure if it wouldn't jam on him.

Brake just sat and smiled that his bloodlust would be satisfied ending the lives of many and he would get to have fun with it. Everyone heard the door from the entrance of the palace finally break and fall, then they were shocked at the couple of explosions from the inside.

"Where's Belize?" Sparky said as she looked around, Michelle smiled "Cutting down the army so we are not as outmatched." Sparky nodded and then looked around, "Well I hope he has a good escape plan" she looked out a little hidden window and saw the whole palace was surrounded by Flippy's troops. "Because I think this may be a final stand battle."

Michelle nodded "Yep it was an inevitable battle and it was going to be an all out final stand whether we were here or not." Sparky looked around, a little sad that Flippy would betray her and toss her in with the rest of the 'peasants' that he wanted to control to stop the violence.

"Ironic, isn't it." Michelle said as the explosions started to get closer and closer to their ambush, "Flippy is trying to take over the world to end violence, but is causing all this damage and destruction, as an act to enforce peace." Sparky looked down, "Yeah I guess it is ironic," They heard another explosion, and then heavy amount of machine gun fire, and then it was silent.

"What the hell is going on?" Michelle got up went to the door and grabbed a knife she had hidden on her leg and stuck it under the door and saw the piles of bodies in the hallway that were blown up, and then she saw the ones that were in front of the last door before they got into their ambush room.

She silently made her way to the door and walked inside and saw Belize leaning against the wall, she ran over to him and checked for a pulse, but didn't get any then she looked him over and didn't see he was shot at all, but then she noticed that he had a foamy mouth, then she realized he took a cyanide capsule, but at the looks of it, he didn't know that he took down much more of the army then he thought, suddenly there was a loud bang, Michelle felt a bullet hit her in the back, she fell to the ground, back against the wall.

She looked into the door, "I am really sorry Michelle, but this is to make sure the world is all for peace to end much of the senseless fighting. Nothing personal to you, and I hated serving this jerk, honestly Flippy is a lot nicer compared to him." It was Luna, Luna lifted the gun and aimed at Michelle again "Really I am sorry, it had to be this way." She said as she shot Michelle in the face.

Luna, then dropped the gun and couldn't look at Michelle, she was actually nice to her, and a bit helpful, but Flippy wanted her dead, and Luna knew she was the only one that could have possibly done it. She then had an idea and quickly ran to the room, she was about to give her self up, but the second she opened the door and took a step inside, Brake unleashed hell on her with the Gatling machine gun after fifty-seven shots he stopped noticing there was only one target.

He sighed "Damn it, I wanted to do more killing." After a few seconds Brake saw another trying to enter the room and knew it wasn't Michelle because he heard the shots in the other room, and knew Michelle was dead. He pulled a pistol and shot a couple times to make the soldiers believe he ran out of bullets with the Gatling gun once he did that he quickly threw the gun into the hallway and got the Gatling gun ready, the second he saw a couple soldiers he unleashed hell on them again just as they dropped a smokescreen to cover their numbers.

But Brake didn't let up, he just held the trigger down and kept on firing, just trying to mow down anyone that comes in, but it was too quiet Boony yelled to Brake "Okay hold fire, I think they know we have a power weapon." Brake sighed "Damn I guess we take this battle to the halls then." Brake then started to get the gun ready to fire again and jumped in the hall and started blasting every soldier that was in the hall, he just kept firing until the gun jammed on him just as soon as he used up his six thousandth nine hundred and ninety-ninth bullet.

Suddenly a swarm of thirty came at him and Brake knew he could at least take down much more, he then charged at them, with the soldiers missing nearly every shot they made at him, he then used his claws and started to cut them apart, and laughing, he just couldn't get over it, the Gatling gun was fun, but there's nothing that will cover the fun of hand to hand kill.

He then got hit in the shoulder which through him off balance, the soldiers then known that he was distracted and then started to pump as much lead into him as they possibly could when they finally stopped and the smoke cleared, Brake was standing there smiling, this scared a few of the soldiers, but then they saw him fall on the ground in a pool of his blood.

They sighed and then the commander yelled "Okay their power weapon is gone, go, go, go." Another large swarm of soldiers went into the building and went through every room a little cautiously, until they got to the last room, where the last of the Palace resistance was waiting to ambush them.

The soldiers slowly walked in and looked around, they couldn't see much, but many of their dead comrades on the floor, they started to enter into the room, Boony was about to yell to start the fight, but he wanted as much of them in there as Flippy dared to send, he lifted his cover slowly and enough for him to get a count of how many was in the room.

He then saw that there was no more entering, he then gave the signal, Sparky got out of her hiding spot and shut the door, the second the door shut Boony and twenty of his soldiers all started to let loose loads of bullets on Flippy's soldiers, each one not really even getting to see where any of them were hidden before getting killed, so none of them even got to lay in a shot.

Boony smiled "I think that it, well that was some battle huh?" Suddenly the door was kicked in and Flippy's soldiers started to fire in all directions of the room killing all of Boony's soldiers, but Boony, Sparky, and Belize's associates were all that was left when they got into hiding fast enough.

Flippy himself then walked into the room, "Ah the smell of victory, as the last of the blood of the problem causers was spilled here, cant you guys see it, the world now mine, Splendid, now has no power, and wont put up much resistance now, but we cant stop until he's dead." Flippy then looked around, "Shoot all the bodies, make sure they are dead, they killed most of my best soldiers in this stunt and I want to ensure they cant cause any more problems."

Flippy then pulled out a gas can and started to pour it all around the room, he then yelled to his soldiers, "Forget it, it would be faster to burn this place to the ground." He then laughed and his soldiers started to laugh, Boony sighed in relief that they weren't going to check everywhere and expose he was still alive.

Sparky felt strange she hated the timing of it, but she started to glow bright exposing her position to Flippy and his soldiers, she then upset with herself jumped out all of Flippy's soldiers aimed their weapons at her, She just had a smile on her face. "Ah Sparky, your still alive, that's good to know, is Michelle dead?" Sparky looked around.

"Well the good news for you she is dead." Flippy smiled "That is wonderful, and you did your job now, lets go back home and celebrate." Sparky thought about it, but then remembered what Michelle and Drake said, she agreed to it, but she was planning something devious.

She walked over to Flippy and shook his hand "Of course Emperor, lets celebrate." Flippy smiled and told his soldiers to put their weapons down, once they did, Sparky knowing it was cutting close, but she hasn't had any shock therapy soon, and what she had was about to discharge. She grabbed the gas can. The second she lifted it up, her fur discharged the sparks and the can blew up in her hand and the gas that Flippy already poured in the room suddenly burst into flames, burning much of the soldiers and Flippy.

"What the hell, I offer you peace and you do this to me, you are now dead." Flippy grabbed Sparky and snapped her neck nearly tearing her head off, Boony and Belize's two associates knowing they had to get out, got up and fired at Flippy. "Damn it, I should have let them kill you all before I burned this place down." Boony laughed "Yeah, I guess you shoul have, but too late now army boy." Boony shot Flippy's leg and then ran out of the room, Belize's associates just left the room, and saw Belize in the next room over.

They grabbed him and put him over their shoulders and they ran out of the building, but the second they got out of the building, there was several hundred guns aimed at them, Boony just laughed "I knew it would have been this easy." He then pulled up a gun and within a second everyone gun that was aimed at him fired, killing him instantly.

Belize's associates with Belize didn't do anything they just held onto Belize, "Hey don't mind us we tried not to get involved in this conflict, we were here just to get our leader out of there and give him a proper send off." Most the soldiers didn't question it and let them pass through, once the associates got away from the area they just through Belize on the ground and ran as fast as they could away.

The two were not fast enough however as the palace blew up from the chemicals in the research area were lit on fire, killing all the soldiers within five hundred feet of the palace and several debris flew out in all directions hitting the two associates that left Belize. Splendid sitting in his panic room was shocked, but he knew he had to get out before the fire travels down the electric lines and into the room.

"He got into an escape pod and went underground and hasn't been seen since." A middle aged female raccoon that was light blue with pink ear tips and a stripe around her waist, said to the children of the day care center.

"Yeah right Miss Daycare lady, that never happened." The raccoon smiled, "Oh my dear little child it has, and the daycare here is sitting upon the ground of the palace." The children ooo'd and ahh'd, but the skeptical child. "That never happened, my uncle told me so." The raccoon looked at him a little in disbelief, "Well fine, then don't believe me, but my brother, and step sister lived through it." the skeptical child laughed "Prove it." the raccoon whistled and a motorized scooter started to roll toward her and the skeptical child.

"Wha… what is it?" it was an old lavender skinned lamb with a bow in her hair. "Mistress Lammy, I present to you Jace, the skeptic." Lammy looked at the kid, and then looked at the Raccoon, "Aww come now Rose, you know I hate being called that, its just Lammy now." Jace looked at the lamb in awe.

"See she was Splendid's forced fiancé." Jace then smiled "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but how is she your step sister, Splendid was a squirrel and you're a raccoon." He then looked at her Rose sighed, then a flashback memory hit Lammy and she started to imagine back at the time, and looking at Rose she just blurted out. "Belize, when did you get here? what happened to your little sister?" Rose laughed "Come on Lammy, its not that dark time any more, my brother died, you know that." Lammy looked around.

"Oh, yeah right, sorry dear, I just miss him so, I cant believe I went on a diplomatic trip before that final stand." Rose sighed "It is okay Lammy, don't be upset, you are the last standing citizen of HappyTreeTown that lived under Splendid and survived."

Lammy laughed a little "Yeah, but I think Splendid is still around, he would never give up that easily." Rose laughed along with Lammy as Jace noticed the time and his parents were about to pick him up, he started to walk to the front of the center and saw a light blue old looking squirrel sitting on the bus stop, he quickly went over to him.

"Hello there Mister." The light blue squirrel looked at Jace, and that's when Jace noticed he was wearing a red mask, the squirrel didn't say anything, he sighed and stood up, he then was gone in a couple of seconds, Jace couldn't believe it, a light blue squirrel with a red mask that had super speed. "Nah that couldn't be… Could it."

**A/N And that's it, like I said might be interesting might not have I don't know, and yeah I had to throw it in as a story of the past type thing, just to throw in a twist like that, it originally wasn't a flashback story of Rose, during the war, but hey this is what happens when your mind makes things happen in a flash, any way this story is done, Hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S. The Competition and Deception and this are my last Happy Tree Friend stories I'll be writing, I have 18 stories for it, and that's great, but I am going to start writing for other fandoms, so these three is my last Happy Tree Friends for a while, I will get back to it eventually (Meaning no more random one shot stories for HTF any story you will see by me for HTF is just updates for The Competition and Deception). **


End file.
